


The Murder Case

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared. Until... Until I saw the stars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scara).



> Thanks to TheAmazingPikachu for beta'ing

Old rusty rungs creek under the tossing and turning boy. A long forgotten lamp still cast a dull light across the room, shadows looming scarily across the dark, cold stone floors. Lucid dark dreams seep through the veil of vital sleep, clawing at the scarce amount of lucidity that remained in the frayed mind of the warily sleeping boy. Long blades, crimson droplets weeping from deep incisions and dilapidated cuts. Thick shadows, twisted grins, broad shoulders looming far above. 

 

A shriek rang through the little room as the boy shot up, long brown hair clinging to his forehead from sweat, bright blue eyes wide and scared. The blue eyes scan the room quickly, fear settling in the pit of his knotted up stomach. Little fingers grip the stained white sheets as his heart pounds dangerously in his chest. That fear eats away at his insides until there is nothing left except a withering shell. Shaking white knuckles, trembling thin arms and legs, ribs jutting out against pale skin full of scars, bruises, cuts, and gashes. 

 

“Ah!” Exclaimed a bright- oddly cheery voice. “You’re awake!” 

 

Those bright blue eyes shoot to the sturdy barred wall, fear quickly eating away any other emotion that has held those eyes. 

 

“How are you today my little ray of sunshine?” The voice sings, a mop of long black hair popping into view, along with a twisted grin.

 

The boy shakes his head, just slightly so. 

 

“Aw, is my little sunshine hurting?”

 

This time a nod. 

 

“My poor, poor little boy.” The voice sings, yet again. A calloused hand grips the boy's chin roughly, forcing the fearful blue eyes to gaze into the icy blue of the broad shouldered man. “That's perfect! Just perfect! We’ll have so much fun today!”

 

“F-fun…?” The boy's voice is weak, shaky, cracking, and broken, barely there. 

 

“Of course! We will have so much fun with my new toys!” 

 

“Da-davion…”

 

“What did you call me?!?” Davion wails, anger flooding his icy eyes as he places a hard slap across the young boy's face, causing him to recoil and fall back onto the hard mattress. 

 

“D-dad…. I called you.. Dad….”

 

“That’s what I thought.” Davion says with smugness. “Now! Let’s get you fed so you we can play a game!”

 

The boy nods frantically, clambering to his feet, legs shaky and frail, barely sustaining what little weight the frail boy has. A large hand on the small of his back leads him from the little room, the lamp still glowing dimly, left forgotten again. Davion pushes the boy into a chair and slides a glass of water to him, and then sits a piece of bread on the table in front of him. Shaky little hands grab the bread and eat it slowly, savoring each bite of probably the only meal he’ll get today. As soon as the bread is gone, the glass of water is drank slowly, just as the bread was eaten. 

 

“Are you ready?” Davion asks, the twisted grin appearing on his face again. 

 

The boy gulps, his shaky hands gripping the plastic cup roughly. But, he nods, knowing giving any type of fight or argument will lead to more games. 

 

“Great! Come along my son, let’s go have some fun!”

 

The boy reluctantly took Davion’s calloused hand, letting himself be lead through the dimly lit tunnels. They stop at a room that’s all too familiar to him and he can’t help but gulp. He instantly takes a seat on the chair, knowing full well that this is normal. He didn’t even flinch as Davion brings out his new toys, them being a shiny new curved dagger and a small, but sharp, little knife. 

 

“These look like fun, don’t they?” 

 

He nods hesitantly, blue eyes shining with fear. 

 

“Great!” Davion claps. “Let’s get started!”

 

Davion’s grin twist even more as he takes the curved blade into his hand and runs it experimentally across the boy’s bare, scarred chest. A thin line of scarlet appears where the blade had touched his skin. That seems to encourage him to do it again, but this time, the blade sinks deeper into the pale skin, causing the boy to grimace, biting into the delicate skin of his chapped lips. Davion repeated this multiple times, enough to leave a crisscross pattern across the boy’s thin, frail chest. 

 

“We’re gonna try something new with this one.” Davion proposed, his twisted grin almost ear to ear. “But don’t worry, It’ll all be okay, my son.” 

 

Davion drops onto his knees, grabbing the small knife. He pushes the tip into the skin just below the tattered cloth that can barely be described as underwear. The boy gasps, then bites his tongue to keep from making any noise, for Davion would hurt him more if he did. His reaction encourages Davion, who draws incomprehensible shapes with scarlet lines. It hurt, quite a bit, but it is not something the boy isn’t used to. But, this is very different from anything he has ever felt before, it’s so much more painful. 

 

“D-dad….?” The boy tries, his voice barely a whisper. 

 

“What is it my son?” Davion inquires, twisting the tip of the blade into the boy’s thigh. 

 

“Can… can you stop….please?” 

 

“Stop?” Davion tilts his head to the side. “You want me to stop?” He snides, the tip of the blade sinking even further into the boy’s leg. “You want me to stop?!?” He bellows, his voice echoing off of the walls of the crowded room. 

 

“N-no! Please.. K-keep going.”

 

“Good!” Davion smiles bittersweetly. “Lets keep going then.” 

 

Davion swipes the blade deep through the boy’s skin, leaving an astonishing gash across the inside of his thigh. Streams of blood flow from the long, deep gash, pooling below the chair, splashing against the crimson stained floor. Davion stands up, sitting the knife down with the many, many others on a table. 

 

Davion looks at the crumpled mess that is the boy and nods, satisfied. “That’ll be all for now.” He looks content. “Now come along, lets get you back to your room so you can rest up. Maybe we’ll play some more games later.” 

 

“Of course.. D-dad.”

 

He lets Davion lead him back to his room and watches the door close and lock. He moves to sit on the bed, grimacing with every step. Examining his wounds, he grabs the only shirt he owns and presses it to his thigh, the already red material quickly darkening in color. He doesn’t even bother with his stomach, it’s not even as close to as bad as his thigh. He ends up laying down, his eyes falling closed, as his body gives into the exhaustion that’s been pulling at him since he woke up earlier. 

 

A loud crash has him shooting up, gasping and clutching at his stomach from the sudden pain that blooms and spreads from the fresh cuts. 

 

“Drop the weapon! Hands behind your head!” caterwauls a voice from down the tunnels. 

 

He jumps up, grimacing and limping towards the iron bars. Tall bulky men in black suits with shiny gold badges are surrounding Davion, one has a gun held against his head. 

 

“D….D-dad…” He rasps, his voice not even a whimper, quiet and pathetic. 

 

One of the officers whips around, eyes growing wide quickly. “Fuck, someone call the paramedics!” He barks, quickly moving towards the door to the barred room. “Get that fucker into the truck.” 

 

The boy backpedals away from the bars so quick that he stumbles and falls, gasping in pain. 

 

“Woah, woah. Hey, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” The man says calmly, a kind sort of grimace on his face. “We’re here to help.” 

 

The boy just stares, bright blue eyes wide with fear. The man forces open the door and steps hesitantly into the room, watching the boy’s reactions closely. “I’m Officer Dakota Maclour.” The man supplies with a soft smile, kneeling down a few steps in front of the boy. “Let’s get out of here.” He says gently, holding out a hand for the young boy with bright blue eyes. 

 

“I-I…” The boy’s voice was weak, barely there. “W-what’s gonna… happen to Dad?” 

 

“Wait… your Dad?”

 

“Davion… m-my Dad….”

 

“Oh… come here. Let’s get you out of here.”

 

The boy looks hesitant, wide eyes on the outstretched hand. His small hand slowly reached out and took the much larger one that was being offered. Dakota stands up slowly and helps the boy to his feet. After a quick once over of the boy, he carefully picked him up, shockingly he felt as light as a feather. 

 

“What’s your name?” Dakota asks carefully. 

 

“I-I don’t know…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“D-dad always…. He always called me son.”

 

“What about your mom?” 

 

“I don’t think I have a mom….”

 

Dakota stays quiet for a moment, carrying the featherlight boy carefully up an old stone set of stairs. “Do you know how old you are?”

 

The boy shakes his head slowly. “N-no…”

 

He gives the boy a strange look and pushes the door open to the outside and steps into the chilly night air, boy in his arms. It was dark, the boy found as he curled up against Dakota’s chest, trying to hide from the cold. He looked around, startled, scared. Then he saw the sky, and the stars, and he had never been more amazed in his life. The sound of rushed talking and loud footsteps crunching against leaves snap the boy out of his revere. 

 

“Who is he?” A women questioned, perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. 

 

“He was locked in a room.” Dakota spoke quickly, walking just as quick, trying not to jostle the boy. “He says Davion is his father.” 

 

The woman starts tapping quickly at her tablet, eyes narrow. “There aren't any missing children reports in the surrounding area…. name?” 

 

“He doesn't know.” 

 

She stops walking, placing a hand with perfectly manicured pink nails on his arm, stopping him too. “Hey sweetheart.” She says gently, voice taking on a warm, motherly tone. “You don't know your name?” 

 

He shakes his head slowly, eyes still half focused on the brightly shining stars. “No…..” 

 

“Can you tell me how long you were down there?” 

 

“N-no….” 

 

“Laura, please, let's question him later, he needs to get to the paramedics.” 

 

“Fine…. you'll be okay.” She says gently, taking the boy's tiny little hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

Dakota carries the boy over to the ambulance, worry painted clearly on his face. 

 

“Hey! Alane, Jack!” He calls, adjusting his hold on the boy ever so slightly. 

 

“Oh goodness…. hand him here.” Alane is instantly in front of him, arms outstretched. 

 

The boy looks horrified and clutches at Dakota’s uniform, little knuckles going white. “Hey, hey it's okay.” He say gently, brushing strains of brown hair from the boy's face. “There's no need to worry, Alane will take good care of you.” 

 

“D-don't leave me….” The boy’s is weak, barely there. 

 

Dakota’s heart practically breaks in two. “I'm gonna come with him Alane.” 

 

Alane nods, motioning him towards the ambulance. Dakota gently sets the boy down on the bed, taking one of his hand in his own, which looks to reassure the fearful boy. He grabs his walkie talkie with his other hand, queuing up channel four. 

 

“Hey Darrell, I’m heading to the hospital with the boy, bring my car to the hospital, thanks” 

 

“Got it Cap.” Comes the quick response. 

 

“What do we know about him?” Jack asks as Alane carefully cleans the huge gash in the boy’s thigh. 

 

“Basically nothing. He was locked in a cell and has huge gashes and cuts. No name, no age, nothing. All we really know is that he calls Davion his dad and he doesn't know anything about his Mom.” 

 

“Huh. Weird. No missing reports?” 

 

“Nope, Laura already checked.” 

 

“He has a severe case of malnutrition, one of the worst I've seen.” Alane comments quietly. “We need to get him to the hospital, Jack, get Dayne to drive, I’m gonna need your help.” 

 

“Got it.” Jack nods and hops out of the back to head around to the front. 

 

“Neglect, is the most probable cause.” Alane continues, her fingers gently cleaning off the boy’s thigh. “What caused this sweetie?” 

 

“D-dad…. he… he… a knife.” 

 

“Intentionally?” 

 

“Yes… he calls it a game…” 

 

“Abuse. Neglect. Malnutrition.” She lists, eyebrows furrowed. “Do you have dreams of this stuff happening?” 

 

“Y-yes.” 

 

“Likely chance of PTSD.” She states sadly, shaking her head. 

 

Jack hops back into the ambulance and shuts the doors, giving Alane a curt nod.

 

She waves him over, handing him a damp washcloth. “Clean off his stomach.” 

 

“Does anything hurt besides your stomach and leg?” 

 

“My back…” The boy grimaces slightly as the washcloth touches his stomach. “He… he threw me against a wall…” 

 

“How long ago?” 

 

“I-I don't know…”

 

“Can you sit up for me?” 

 

The boy nods, slowly sitting up with the help of Jack.

 

“Definite bruising…” She gently ran her fingers along his spine, feeling each vertebrae. “Nothing broken.” 

 

“The cuts on his stomach should heal fine, as long as they’re kept clean and bandaged.” 

 

“Can we get a DNA test done?” Dakota asks, giving the boy’s hand a gentle squeeze. “We need to find out his name, and who is parents are.” 

 

“B-but… Davion…” 

 

“I know bud, but we just want to be sure.”

 

“W-what… what’s going to happen to me?” The boy queried, fear devouring the bright blue of his eyes, rendering them a dull blue.

 

Dakota looks to Alane and Jack, getting shrugs. “I’m not sure bud. We’ll just have to see how it goes.”

**~~~**

 

Dakota hasn't left the hospital, not since he and the boy had arrived. He does not plan on leaving either, not until he knows what is to come of the boy. It’s been quite a few days, his five o'clock shadow was turning into a full on beard, his cloths- which he’d finally gotten a pair of sweats and a tshirt- are rumpled, his back aches from sleeping on a bench, the dark circles under his eyes seemed to just get darker and darker. But, he needs to stay with the boy, he’s not sure  _ why _ he feels like he has to, he just does. 

 

“Hey, Dakota….” Came a quiet voice, soft and hesitant. 

 

“Hey bud, what’s up?” He responds gently, tired grey eyes looking up from his phone. 

 

“I… I…” The boy has tears in his dull blue eyes. 

 

He opens his arms and the boy falls against him, tears falling down his pale cheeks. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay.” 

 

“How…?” The boy’s voice was still so quiet and raspy from the years and years of abuse and torture. “I-I don’t have a family…. I don’t know how to live a normal live… I can’t even eat properly without throwing up.”

 

“None of that matters. You’ll be fine.” 

 

The boy just sighs, burying his face in Dakota’s chest. 

 

“Dakota, I need to talk to you… In private.” Alane declares, clearing her throat. 

 

“Right.” He responds curtly, giving the boy’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Why don’t you go back to your room.” He says gently, giving the boy a small, barely there, smile. 

 

He watches the boy walk slowly back to his room, legs shaky. 

 

“My office?” Alane questions. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

He follows her to the little room and closes the door behind himself. 

“So?” He prompts, hoping to get to the point quickly, his patience was running low at the moment.

 

“The DNA test came back.” She offered, eyebrows furrowed as she stares at her computer screen. 

 

“And?” He implores.

 

“And, there is no trace of him. No birth certificate, no files. Nothing. We were able to get the names of his parents. Alicia Davion and Vechs Davion.” 

 

“Wait… Alicia Davion… Alicia Davion… She was the one Davion murdered! Her body was found in a lake….. Thirteen years ago… She had a c-section, but not documented.” All color drains from his face. “Davion murdered his wife after she had their son… oh my god! This is it! Oh my god, I have to call the station, I have to write files and reports….” He stops talking all of a sudden. “Does-does he have any family?”

 

“Nope, Vechs was the last person alive on his side, same with Alicia.” 

 

“Wait… that means he’ll be put in a foster home. He’ll be put up for adoption….” 

 

“When he gets to leave, yes, he will. There really isn’t any other option.”

 

“...When will he get to leave?” 

 

“When he’s a healthy weight and can actually eat three proper meals a day. He lived on bread and water once a day for thirteen years.” 

 

He sighs, head falling into his hands, weight on his shoulders. “I… I can’t just sit by and let him get taken by the government… not knowing if he’ll even get adopted… if he’ll get abused and neglected again.” 

 

“I’m not sure Dakota. I think that’s for you to decide, not me.” 

 

He sighs again, scrubbing his hands down his face. “What legal stuff do we have to do? What forms do I need to file?”

 

“Well, before we can do anything else, we need to get an official birth certificate printed and signed…. Which means he needs a name.” She sighs, typing away at her keyboard. “I say we let him decide… first name, and, well, I’m not entirely sure what to do with his last name. Have you told him about Vechs?”

 

“No, That’s a conversations I’ve not been looking forward too… at all.” 

 

“Well, better you than me in this case. He seems to have a really good connection with you.”

 

“Yeah… yeah I’ll go talk to him.” 

 

“Good luck.” 

 

Dakota gets up to leave with a curt nod. 

 

“And Dakota, if you make any decisions, let me know.” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Dakota walks towards the boy’s room, feet dragging, feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders. How is he supposed to tell the boy that his father is a murderer?  

 

“Hey bud.” He greeted with a forced smile, sitting on the bed cross legged, facing the boy. “We need to talk.”

 

“Okay…?”

 

“Your DNA test came back… Your father is Vechs Davion. Your mother is Alicia Davion.”

 

“Davion really was my father…?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“That’s not the only thing I need to tell you.” He sighs heavily, eyes dropping. “Your father- Vechs- murdered your mother right after you were born.”

 

“....Oh….”

 

“I’m so sorry…”

 

“There’s no need to be sorry… you did nothing wrong.”

 

“I-I…. I… how are you? Are you okay?”

 

“No… but I will be eventually.”

 

He now sees just how this boy is thirteen, how wise he sounds, now that he isn’t in an almost constant state of panic. 

 

“There’s one other thing. We have to write up a birth certificate… and since you were never registered, we need to have a name to put down. We figured that you should get to choose.”

 

“Um…”

 

“You don’t have to tell me right now, I want you to think about it. You can take your father’s last name if you want, but you don’t have to. I’m leaving it up to you. You deserve this simple freedom, especially when you’ve gone so long without any.” 

 

“...Thanks. I’ll think about and let you know, I guess.”

 

“Great.” He tries with a smile, that feels and probably looks rather forced. 

 

“Wait… Dakota?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“What’ll happen when I get to leave here? Where will I go?”

 

He feels like his shoulders deflate. “I’m not sure… an orphanage? A foster home? I just don’t know yet.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

He chanced a glance at the boy and almost regretted it. His blue eyes had gone so dark with sadness, his heart just couldn’t take it.

 

“I’ll be in my usual spot if you need me.” He sighs, resignation clear in his features. 

 

“Okay…” Was all the boy says as he leaves the room. 

 

“Alane gave me a call, said you might need some supplies, and a few report papers.” Laura says, leaning against a wall, a duffle bag in hand. 

 

“Yeah, a few might be an understatement.” 

 

“How ya holdin’ up, Cap?” 

 

“I think I’m going insane… And I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Alane briefed me. Whatcha gonna do?”

 

“I don’t know!” He groans. “I feel like I owe so much to this kid… I could’ve saved him from so much shit. We-we had a lead on Davion and we missed it, all because I took a wrong turn and we missed him.”

 

“This isn’t your fault. You know that. You know there wasn’t a damn thing you could’ve done to stop what happened.”

 

“But I feel like I could have!” He Yells, voice cracking. “You….. just don’t understand…” He collapses against a wall, sinking to the floor on unstable knees. “This kid is smart…. So intelligent and so reserved… there’s so much to him to be discovered but it’s all been hidden away by that bastard of a man. He killed the poor boy’s light… and… and I just can’t take it.” His breathing is rough, long gasps of air that don’t feel like they properly fill his lungs. “I feel like I owe him so much…. Like I need to give him a good life, but where am I gonna get if he gets shipped off to some foster home? If he gets put into a family that doesn’t understand his past? What then….? What then?” 

 

“...”

 

Tears are streaking down his tan cheeks, choked sobs escaping him. “I can’t give him that life… even if I did adopt him…. I don’t have a wife, or even a girlfriend to speak of. Hell, I probably won’t for a long time…. I just don’t know what to do….”

 

“He’s never had a mother, Dakota. Hell, he’s never even had a proper father! Anyone can see that he already has a connection with you. You’re the only one he trusts, the poor thing is scared of basically everyone and won’t meet with them unless you’re there.”   
  


“I know.” He sighs, head in his hands. “I-I’m just scared….” 

 

She sits the dufflebag by his legs and squats so she can look him in the eyes. “Dakota. I can’t think of a single person who would be a better father to that boy than you.”

 

“R-really?” His breathing was evening out again, grey eyes still wild with emotion.

 

“Yes really.” She gives his knee a gentle squeeze. “The best.” 

 

He sits quietly, just staring at his hands for a long moment. 

 

“Well I gotta head back to the station. Don’t overdo yourself, yeah?”

 

“I’ll try.” He says with a breathy laugh. 

 

She heads off with a smile, which looks strained, but none the less a smile. This whole situation is causing him so much stress. His head falls back against the too white wall, tears slowly falling down his blotchy cheeks. He knows it’s probably the dumbest idea ever- or possibly the best- but he knows what he has to do. Sighing, he pushes himself off of the ground and grabs the duffle bag from the ground and heads into the boy’s room. 

 

“Hey bud.” He greets with a small nod. 

 

The boy looks startled. “Are-are you okay?” The boy asks hesitantly. 

 

“Yeah, just a lot of stress.”

 

“I’m sorry… It’s my fault isn’t it?”

 

“Hey, no need to worry, being the chief of police is very stressful.” 

 

“Is it?”

 

“Yeah, there’s a lot of paperwork and management to do.” 

 

“What all do you do?”

 

“Well, I always have to be the first at a crime scene, or try to at the very least. I have to fill out most of the reports and sign documents. Help the detectives work out cases and track down criminals. Plus a whole bunch of other shit.”

 

“Wow… is it fun?”

 

“Yes and no.” He pulls out a folder with blank report papers and a pen. “It’s fun when the stress and guilt aren’t eating away at you.”

 

“Guilt?” The boy’s head tilts to the side slightly. “Why would you feel guilty?”

 

“Sometimes, the only choice in certain situation is you, or them…. And it always ends up being them.” 

 

“Oh…”

 

“Yeah.” He sighs again, starting to write out a report of what occurred just a few days ago, trying to put as much detail into it as possible. 

 

He signs the paper before tucking it away and pulling out another one to add to the thirteen year old file sitting in the file cabinets in the basement. His phone rings, breaking the silence in the room. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hey Cap, we need to get a court date set up.”

 

He sighs. “Alright Sam, um, find the calendar in my office and figure out the best date that’ll work around my schedule. Then, give the courthouse a call and get it scheduled. Can you also get in contact with Carl and see who the defendant's lawyer is?”

 

“Of course. I’ll shoot you a text once I have a finalized date. Oh, and I’ll get a witness list for you.”

 

“You’re the best Sam, just let me know how it goes.”

 

“No problem.”

 

He swipes his phone to end the call and sits his phone down gingerly, picking his pen back up.

 

“Dakota…?” The boy asks, hesitantly, yet determined. 

 

“Hmm?” He hums in response, gaze briefly flickering to the boy.

 

“I’ve been thinking.” The boy began with a deep breath. “I think… I think I want to be called Kurt.” 

 

He sets his pen down and looks up at the boy. “Kurt?”

 

“Yeah… I like the name.”

 

He hums. “I think it suits you.”

 

“I haven't decided about the last name yet.”

 

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “So uh.. Kurt, umm I’ve been thinking. I-I want to adopt you… if you’re okay with that.” 

 

“Wait.. you’re-you’re serious?” The boy’s- Kurt’s- bright blue eyes are wide.

 

“Yeah.” A small smile tugs at his lips. “I can’t promise you the best life, but I can promise you that what happened with Davion will never, ever happen again.”

 

Kurt was on his feet and throwing himself at Dakota before he could even fully register it. Little, too thin arms, wrap around his neck and he hugs back tightly, one hand on the small of Kurt’s back and the other on the back of his head, fingers curling gently in his long brown hair.

 

“I-I don’t know what to say.” Kurt practically sobs into his shoulder. 

 

“You don’t have to say anything bud. Nothing at all.” 

 

**~~~**

 

“You’re sure about this?” Dakota asks gently.

 

“Yes…. Yes I am.” 

 

“Alright, let’s go talk to Alane then.” 

 

He holds out his hand for Kurt to take, which he does. His hand is massive compared to Kurt’s, which is tiny- skin and bones. He leads Kurt through the hospital and to Alane’s office. Knocking gently on the door, he enters, and allows Kurt to enter too before the door closes behind them. 

 

“Hey guys.” She greets with a warm smile, shuffling papers together. 

 

“Hey.” Dakota greets, smiling in return. 

 

“What can I do for you boys?”

 

“He has some stuff he’d like to tell you.” He says, hand on the small of Kurt’s back. 

 

“I-I’ve decided on a name…” 

 

“Oh?”

 

“Kurt Jay Maclour.” 

 

“That’s a lovely name sweetheart.” She gives Dakota a look. “Does that mean what I think it does?”

 

Kurt nods hesitantly, though the corners of his lips are curving up into a smile. “Dakota wants to adopt me.”

 

“That’s fantastic hon! I’m so glad.” She types some stuff on her keyboard. “Do you want me to get the paperwork from the court for the adoption once I get the official certificate turned in?” 

 

“That would be fantastic.”

 

“I’ll get it done.” She winks at the two before her brown eyes are back on the computer screen. After a few moments she turns the monitor towards them. “How does that look?” 

 

In perfect curly writing is;  **_Kurt Jay Maclour_ ** . 

 

Kurt stares at it for a few moments, nodding. “Perfect.”

 

“Fantastic, I’ll get this emailed and I’ll get that form to you as soon as I can Dakota.”

 

“Thank you so much Alane, for everything.”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“If you say so.” Dakota chuckles. “I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

 

“You know it.” She laughs, shooing the two away.

 

Dakota laughs gently, leading Kurt back out of the room. Once they get back to Kurt’s room, he makes sure Kurt is comfy before grabbing his duffle bag. 

 

“Hey bud, I’ve gotta head home for a little while. I hate to leave you, but I need to get a proper shower and shave, this beard is getting out of hand.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Hey, don’t worry, you’ll be okay. I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“You will?” Kurt asks, voice quiet, eyes dull and watery. 

 

“Promise.”

 

Kurt looks so unsure, so hesitant and scared. He takes Kurt’s hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze. “I promise Kurt, I promise that I will be back by the morning. Nothing will stop me from being here- nothing. I will never, ever abandon you.”

 

Kurt looks into his grey eyes from behind long brown hair with teary blue eyes and nods. “Okay… I-I trust you..”

 

That warms Dakota’s heart. “Good. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

 

“Yeah… in the morning.”

 

He brushes long strands of brown hair out of Kurt’s face, a soft smile making itself known on his once frowning lips. He makes his way down to the parking garage to find his car, which is parked in a corner. He gets in and gets it started up, his duffle bag tossed into the back seat haphazardly. Music plays softly in the background during his short drive home. Once he gets home he showers, shaves, and finds a clean pair of jeans and a tshirt, which is a miracle, considering it looks like a tornado hit. After collecting some papers he gets back in his car and drives over to the station, getting quite a few looks as he makes his way towards his messy office. It is the first time he’s shown up in a week, almost two. 

 

“Hey Cap, why you in?” Laura asks, after knocking and entering. “Especially this late.”

 

“Need to get some stuff done. Couldn’t really do that from the hospital.” He shrugs, yawning. “Plus I needed a shower badly.” 

 

“Yeah, you really did.” She laughs. “Anyway, how’s the boy doing?”

 

“Kurt’s good. He was kinda nervous about me leaving.”

 

“So he’s got a name now, eh?”

 

“Yup. Kurt Jay Maclour.”

 

“Maclour?”

 

“I’m adopting him... “ 

 

“That’s great Cap!”

 

He smiles sheepishly. “Yeah.”

 

“So, ya need anything before I head home for the night?”

 

“Yeah actually. Could you go down to the basement and get me the Davion Murder Case File?”

 

“Of course. Coffee too?”

 

“Please.”

 

It isn’t until almost one that he heads back home, feeling dreary and tired. He manages to get a alarm set before passing out without even changing. By the time his alarm rings, he hasn’t gotten nearly enough sleep, but he has a promise to keep. He looks sharp, despite the dark circles under his eyes, as he strolls into the hospital, coffee cup in one hand, bag of fast food in the other, and bag slung across his shoulder. 

 

“Morning bud.” He greets with a big smile.

 

He’s practically tackled, almost knocking the cup from his hand as he suddenly has a boy with long brown hair clinging to him. 

 

“Y-you came back!” 

 

“Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“I-I was so scared…”

 

He carefully sits his cup down and brushes hair from Kurt’s face, placing a gentle kiss on pale skin. “You’ll never have to worry again Kurt, I will never leave you.”

 

Bright blue eyes full of emotion are quick to find grey. “R-really?”

 

“Really.”

 

Kurt hugs him again before taking a hesitant step back. 

 

“I brought you breakfast. Wasn’t really sure what you’d like, so I took a guess?”

 

“What did you get me?”

 

“Pancakes.” He pulls a container from the bag. “It’s fast food though, so it’s not anything particularly amazing.”

 

Kurt shrugs. “Better than bread…” He comments dryly, blue eyes dark.

 

He bites his lip, then takes a deep breath. “You okay bud?”

 

Kurt sits on the bed roughly, cheeks flushed. “I-I keep having dreams where I’m back with Davion…. and -and I can’t take it and… I just start panicking.”

 

He sits on the bed gently, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s slim shoulder. “They’ll eventually go away.”

 

“Eventually?”

 

“Yeah, eventually. Soon enough they’ll be replaced with dreams of adventures and beautiful sunny days.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” 

 

He gently pushes the container of pancakes into Kurt’s little hands with an encouraging smile.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He nods with a hum and pulls out his own container with biscuits and gravy. He sits cross legged across from Kurt on the bed as they both eat their food. 

 

“Has Alane told you anything about when you’ll get to leave?” He eventually asks, grey eyes looking curiously at Kurt.

 

Kurt shakes his head slightly. “No, hasn’t said anything. But I hope soon, this place makes me feel so trapped….”

 

“I’ll have to ask her about it.” 

 

Kurt nods. “So uh… when I get to leave, will I go home with you… or?”

 

“Well that’s the plan silly. Still waiting on those papers.” 

 

A smile plays at Kurt’s lips. “What about school…? That’s a thing normal kids do... right?” 

 

He chuckles, brushing hair out of Kurt’s face. “Yes, that is a thing normal kids do. I think we’re gonna get you enrolled at Perria High School. You’ll be a freshman come August, when school starts. I’ll have to talk to some people back at the station about a few things, but since you can read and write, I’m assuming you’ll be able to go straight into high school. You’ll probably have a lot of catching up to do though, but I think you’ll be fine. We can even get you a private tutor.”

 

Kurt looks overwhelmed. 

 

“It’ll be okay though. No worries, you’ll adjust just fine.”

 

“R-right.”

 

He takes the last bite of his biscuits and gravy and washes it down with apple juice. “I’m gonna go talk with Alane, but I’ll be back.”

 

Kurt nods, still working at his pancakes. 

 

He makes his way to Alane’s office and knocks lightly before entering.

 

“Morning Dakota.” She greets with a nod, gaze not leaving her computer screen, perfectly manicured nails typing away at the keyboard.

 

“Morning Alane.” He nods, taking a seat. 

 

“So…?”

 

“Any luck on those papers?”

 

“Actually just got them.” She gives him a glance and nods at her desk. “Orange folder. Looks like you actually got sleep last night. More than usual at least.”

 

“Went home last night, well, after I went to the station and did a little work.”

 

“How’s finishing off that case going?”

 

“Well, the trail is sometime next week or the week after, so the Davion case isn’t gonna be finished off for a couple of weeks, maybe a month, two at the most. But, The Davion Murder is finally closed…. Thirteen years too late, but closed nonetheless.”

 

“That’s good to hear.” She finally stops typing and fully looks at Dakota, sighing slightly. “Look, I know you want Kurt to be able to leave soon, I do too, but he can’t leave just yet. He’s still twenty pounds underweight, which is just barely in the critical zone still. I have no doubt that he’ll be at a healthy weight, but I can’t release him until he is maybe five pounds under weight, even then it’s pushing it.”

 

“Any idea when he will be?”

 

“I’d say two weeks minimum.”

 

“I understand. He just feels trapped here.” 

 

“There’s not really much we can do about that either. He’s already in one of the biggest rooms we have. Honestly I think he’ll get over it, it’s all part of his recovery.” 

 

“I just worry about him.”

 

“I know, so do I, but we have to let him do this on his own, It’s the only way he’ll make a full recovery.” 

 

“I know, I know, I hear this spiel all the time. I’ve seen so many patients come and go with my line of work.” 

 

She reaches over and places a hand on his arm. “Me too, Dakota. Me too.”

 

**~~~**

 

“So where do we stand?”

 

“Well, you probably already know this, but we have everything lined up. There’s enough evidence that we can put him away for life, no acceptances, bail, nothing. There’s no way the defense  will have anything to justify Davion.” 

 

“Okay, give me the witness line up.”

 

“Well.” Adam adjusts his glasses. “I’m thinking we have you up first, since you were there first hand, and the lead of this case. Then each of the squad that raided the base, I’ll ask each simple questions, nothing too leading, but we need them to identify Vechs as the one who was there and such. Next will be Sarah and Alex, her lab assistant. Laura will most likely be next. Then Alane and Jack, for their input with the medical sides of things. Then, our last witness will be Kurt.”

 

“Woah woah woah. You didn’t tell me he’d be going up on the stand.”

 

“I thought it was implied.”

 

“No, it wasn’t fucking implied.” Dakota’s knuckles are white from clenching his fists. “I don’t know if he can take it.”

 

“Well without him, our case isn’t as solid, there’s a higher chance of us losing.”

 

All he can do is sigh and squeeze his hands even more to keep himself from hitting his head against a wall, maybe more than once. “Fine, fine, I’ll see what I can do. But be prepared for anything.”

 

“Got it. Just be prepared yourself. That means actually sleep more than two hours, oaky? This is probably the biggest case you’ll ever break and you have to be all in.”

 

“I’ll try. Thanks man.” 

 

Dakota heads out of the building and to his car, where he just sits, head on the wheel. “Fuck.” That basically summed up his day so far. 

 

Eventually, he drives back to the hospital and heads up to Kurt’s room, where he finds the boy reading a book. 

 

“Hey bud, whatcha reading?” He asks, taking a seat on the bed.

 

“Alane gave it to me, it’s about space and the stars.”

 

“I see I’m adopting a nerd them.” He teases, bumping shoulders with Kurt, who giggles softly, a sound that Dakota is still not used to hearing. 

 

“It’s just so interesting. T-the stars where the first thing I saw when I left the bunker. I guess, I don’t know, I just want to know more about them.”

 

“Hey, nothing wrong with wanting to study something.” He laughs quietly. “When I was your age, I used to read tons of books about being a cop and vigilantes and fighting crime. I was the biggest nerd.”

 

Kurt giggles again, booking resting open on his knees. “Like father like son?” He says hesitantly. 

 

He bumps shoulders again with Kurt before wrapping an arm around his slim shoulders. “I guess so bud, I guess so.” 

 

Kurt smiles up at him, soft and sweet. “Do you wanna hear about what I’ve read?”

 

“Y’know, I’d love to.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re sure about this, right? You know you don’t have to.” 

 

“I have to face this…. I need to.” Kurt sighs, bright blue eyes staring at the floor. “Y-you said I would be safe… and I-I trust you Dakota.”

 

Dakota’s heart practically melts. “No matter what, I’ll protect you.”

 

“I know.” 

 

He let’s out a long sigh. “Alright, let’s do this.” 

 

He takes Kurt’s small hand in his as they walk into the courtroom, which is filled to the point of standing room only. Dakota walks them up to where Adam is and greets him with a solemn nod. 

 

“You guys ready? We’re due to start in the next few minutes. Once we do start, we will get one recess an hour in, and that’s it until jury takes their leave to come to a consensus. You’re sure you’re up for this, kid?”

 

Kurt nods, looking unsure, yet determined. 

 

“Alright, you just get settled in, you aren’t up until last. Dakota you’re up first, you prepared?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.” He responds with an uneasy smile. “Kurt, bud. Davion will be here, but you can’t focus on him. Just focus on me, okay. Think about that book you’ve been reading, think about the stars and the galaxies, okay?”

 

“Okay… I’ll try.”

 

“That’s all I ask.” He ruffles Kurt’s hair with a small smile.  

 

Dakota was on the stand for a long time, almost forty minutes. Adam asks tons of questions, all that he has answers for. The defense lawyer fires so many questions at him, try to put all the evidence off of Vechs and onto to Alicia and Kurt, just anybody but him. But everything they have- all the evidence, the fingerprints, everything from the old ‘Davion Murder Case’, there’s just no way they can pin the blame on anyone.

 

After Dakota was finally allowed to have a seat, he sits beside Kurt, wrapping an arm around his trembling shoulders. 

 

“Is-Is all of that true….?” Kurt asks with a small voice, blue gaze on the ground.

 

“Yeah bud, it is… I didn’t want you to find out about it this way… I had wanted to have that talk with you… I’m sorry.”

 

“No- It’s, It’s okay.”

 

It takes a long time, and plenty of questions and coffee before the recess is finally called, which Dakota can tell Kurt desperately needs. 

 

“You wanna go for a walk?” He asks gently.

 

Kurt nods quickly, looking extremely overwhelmed and maybe like he might puke. 

He nods at Adam. “We’re gonna go on a walk, we’ll be back before the recess is up.”

 

He gets a nod as they head out of the room. 

 

“How ya holding up?” He tries gently. 

 

“I-I don’t know… this… it’s just so much.” 

 

“I know bud.” He frowns, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s shoulder. 

 

Kurt stops suddenly, a pained look on his face. “I-I there anything else I should know before I have to go up….  Before Davion does..”

 

He  stops too, a nervous look on his face. “Well.” He squats so he’s closer to eye level. “Your father- Vechs- he isn’t a good man. He’ll try to put all of the blame on anyone but himself, including you. The defense  lawyer will go at you with everything he she has, and I want you to know that she’ll try to go after your weaknesses and tear you down.” He shushes Kurt when he tries to speak. “But Kurt. You can do this. You’re so strong, probably the strongest person I know. And you’ll be okay.” He pauses, taking Kurt’s hands in his. “Do you trust me?” 

 

Kurt nods, bright blue eyes wide. “Of course.”

 

“Then trust me when I say you can do this.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

“There’s one other thing I need to tell you.”

 

“What…?”

 

“After this trial is over, you get to come home… with me.”

 

“Y-you’re-you’re serious?”

 

“One hundred percent.” He smiles sheepishly. “I uh, got your room done over the weekend, that’s why I wasn’t at the hospital that often. But, I’m glad you can finally come home.”

 

“Me too….”

 

“Dakota, Kurt, times about up.” Adam calls.

 

They head back into the courtroom and Dakota gives Kurt’s hand a squeeze.

 

“You’re up Kurt.” Adam says, smiling reassuringly.

 

“You’ve got this bud. Just go up there and be brave.” Dakota tries with a gentle smile. 

 

Kurt nods shakily and walks towards the stand to be sworn in, taking the bible that is handed to him.

 

“I swear by Almighty God that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.” 

 

Kurt takes a deep breath and talks with a shaky voice. “I swear by Almighty God that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.”

 

“State your name, age, and occupation.” 

 

“Kurt Jay Maclour. I’m thirteen. Umm… student?”

 

“You may take the stand.” There’s a brief pause. “Prosecution, you may question your witness.”

 

“Can you recall what happened the night of the sixth at approximately ten pm?”

 

“I-I was sleeping when I heard shouting… I saw the police surrounding Mr. Davion and I called for him.” He takes a deep, shaky breath. “That’s when Dakota found me and carried me out of the bunker.”

 

“Dakota says he found you trapped in a cell with cuts, gashes, bruises, lacerations, how did this occur?” 

 

He bites his lip, gaze focused on the dark stained table. “He- Davion- locked me in a room and only let me out to give me bread and water, or to take me to a different room and torture me. He-he would use all different types of knives… anything he could find that would hurt me…” 

 

“How often did this occur?”

 

“Daily… for as long as I can remember.”

 

“Your mom- Alicia Davion- you knew nothing about her, correct?”

 

“Objection!” The defense  lawyer calls. “Leading question.”

 

“Objection sustained.” The judge rules. “Restate your question or move on.”

 

“As Mr. Maclour stated, your mother was murdered by Vechs, did you know anything about this at any point?”

 

“I knew nothing about her…. I thought it was just dad and I….”

 

“No further questions.” Adam says, taking a seat. 

 

“Would the defense like to cross examine?” 

 

“Yes.” The defense lawyer says with a curt nod. “As was stated by Sarah, you are the son of Alicia Davion and Vechs Davion, so why take Maclour as a last name?”

 

“Objection!” Adam calls, shaking his head. “Outside of the spectrum.”

 

“Objection sustained. Please disregard that statement.”

 

“So, you said you knew nothing about your mother, correct.” 

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Vechs told you nothing about her?”

 

He shakes his head. “No he-he never did.”

 

“See, what Vechs has told me leads me to believe that he had told you. He said that you asked about it when you were young and he told you that she had died.”

 

“I-I don’t remember that…. I never even knew I had a mother…”

 

“But it was very clear that you had asked about it when you were younger. Vechs here says that you both cooped with her loose by using pain, that you asked for it, is that true?”

 

He stared at the lawyer with wide, watery blue eyes. “No! I-I’d never ask for that!” He chokes back a sob, trying to get words past the lump in his throat. “He called it games…. He always had fun..  But I never did.”

 

“Going back to the topic of your mother, where you ever shown any pictures of her, maybe of her and Vechs together?”

 

“No. There were never any pictures. I didn’t even know I had a mother until I was in the hospital recovering!” He sobs, fingers clutching at the wood table desperately, tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

 

“That night- the sixth- did Vechs tell you anything before he was taken?”

 

He shakes his head, unable to find any words.

 

“Did he give you anything- a note perhaps?”

 

He shakes his head again, never once looking at the lawyer. “N-no.”

 

“Really, then why do we have the note that was found in your cell, addressed to you, written by Davion?” 

 

“I-I was never given a note.”

 

The lawyer hands the note to the judge.    
“If you would.” He gives a nod and walks back to stand in front of his table.

 

_ Son, _

 

_ There is so much I need to tell you, so much you need to know. I wish I could do this face to face, but there isn’t enough time, they’ll be here soon. I was framed for the murder of Alicia- your mother. Her murder is Liam Houlder, he’s wanted revenge on me since we were both young. I didn’t kill her. I would never, she was the kindest and most beautiful woman I knew. We had gone into hiding when she was still pregnant with you. A few days after you were born, Liam and his gang found us and they took Alicia and threatened to take you too if I didn’t give them all of the money I had and run, so I did. I did that to protect you, to give you a good life. I’m so sorry that it has to be this way. I’m so sorry that I failed you, son. _

 

His eyes were wide and bright with confusion and sadness. “I’ve never seen the note.” He tries, but his voice is weak and shaky. 

 

“No further questions.”

 

“Would the prosecution like to re-direct?”

 

Adam nods, standing up and crossing to the center of the room. “As stated by Mr. Maclour, the only evidence found in Kurt’s room was the DNA evidence of both Kurt and Vechs. There was nothing but a bed and a lamp.” He paces silently for a moment. “Kurt, you said that you have never seen that note before, correct?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“You also said that Vechs has never told you about your mother, or shown you pictures?”

 

“Correct.”

 

“No further questions.”

 

“Would the defense like to re-cross?”

 

The lawyer shakes his head, arms folded neatly across his chest.

 

“Any questions from the jury?” None of the jury makes any moves to ask. “You may take a seat, Kurt.” The Judge says, giving the boy a sympathetic look. 

 

He stands up shakily and barely makes it to the prosecution table before his knees give out and he collapses to the floor. Dakota is on his feet so fast and running to Kurt that he almost trips over his own feet.

 

“Kurt!” He shouts, falling to his knees beside the boy. “Hey, it’s okay, you did great!”

 

Kurt clings to him, thin arms wrapping tightly around his neck, tear seeping into his shirt, sobs wracking through his body. 

 

“It’s okay bud, I’m right here. I’m never leaving you.” He murmurs into Kurt’s long brown hair, placing a gentle kiss to his temple. 

 

“I’d like to call a recess!” Adam declares.

 

“Granted. Ten minute recess.”

 

“How-how could he say that?” Kurt sobs, fingers balling into the back of Dakota’s shirt.

 

“I don’t know bud, I don’t know. Some people are just assholes.”

 

“I-I never saw that note… I-I’ve never seen it before! Dakota I swear!”

 

“I believe you, one hundred percent. That asshole of lawyer is just trying to put blame on someone besides Vechs.”

 

“I-I just want to go home…” Kurt whispers, voice almost lost in the chatter of the room.

 

“I know bud, but we can’t leave until the case is over.”

 

“Here.” Adam says gently, handing a bottle of chilled water to Dakota, who accepts it with a nod. 

 

“Here bud, drink some water.”

 

Kurt slowly unwinds his arms from Dakota and takes the bottle in shaky hands, taking small sips.

 

“Just take deep breaths. You’ll be okay. This will be over soon enough and we can go home.”

 

Kurt nods slowly, hands still shaky. 

 

“Let’s get you back to your seat, okay?”

 

“O-okay.”

 

Dakota helps Kurt to his feet and keeps an arm wrapped around his thin waist as he helps him to his chair. He ruffles Kurt’s hair with a sad smile. “Just stay strong, okay bud?”

 

“I-I’ll try.” 

 

He takes his own seat and wrings his hands together nervously, biting his lip. He doesn’t know if Kurt’s gonna be ready to see Vechs again, but there really isn’t any other option at this point. 

 

“Would the prosecution like to call another witness?” The judge asks, bringing the court back into session.

 

“No ma’am.” Adam says, taking a seat.

 

“Would the defense please call their first witness.”

 

“I’d like to call Vechs Davion to the stand.” The lawyer says with a nod. 

 

Dakota can see Kurt tense up, hands shaky a little more than before. He takes Kurt’s small hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze, and doesn’t let go. The doors to the room open and Vechs walks in, hands cuffed and being lead by two armed policemen. He’s lead up to the stand and the policemen move to stand on either side of him so he can’t try anything. He’s sworn in and the defense lawyer moves to the middle of the room, pacing in small strides. 

 

“Mr. Davion, can you please explain what happened to your wife, Alicia?”

 

Vechs clears his throat. “Well, as was stated in the letter…. We-we were hiding because of a guy named Liam Houlder. He wanted to get revenge on me, I haven't a clue as to why. It was right after Kurt was born…. Only a few days. They found us and threatened to kill Kurt too… I-I did what I had to and gave them the money and ran.” He lets out a long huff of air, his face full of sadness.

 

“Can you explain why Kurt was found injured in a cell?”

 

“I-I’m not sure, he went missing for a few days and I had just found him, locked away in that bunker, hurt. That’s when the police showed up and arrested me. I did nothing to him. I would never, he’s my son!”

 

“Why did you keep Kurt from the government? He was never documented.”

 

“I did it to protect him. I thought that Liam would come after him. I thought he’d take away my son or the police would….. I just wanted to protect him.”

 

The defense Lawyer crosses his arms with a satisfied smirk. “No further questions.”

 

“Would the prosecution like to cross examine?”

 

“Yes.” Adam says with a nod and walks to the middle of the room. “Why, Vechs, was their only your fingerprints on the gun that was used to kill Alicia?”

 

“Liam… he wore gloves and forced me to hold the gun…”

 

Adam scratches his chin. “Hmmm, then can you explain how Liam Houlder could have killed Alicia if he’s been dead since 2002, which is a year before she was murdered?”

 

“Uh.. I-I?”

 

“And why, Mr. Davion were you found lounging around the bunker while Kurt was locked away in a cell?”

 

“....”

 

“Why was your fingerprints found on all of the knives and weapons that were found in the room used to torture Kurt?” 

 

Silence again as a desperate look settles on Vechs’ face. 

 

“Why did you kill Alicia, Davion? Why did you torture your son? Why did you keep him locked away for thirteen years? Can you even explain any of this with these lies you’ve been telling the court this whole time?” Adam demands, his voice growing louder with every question. 

Silence settled in the courtroom as Vechs sat there, all expression gone from his features except defeat. “I… No… I can’t.”

 

“No further questions.” Adam states with a smug grin, moving to sit on the edge of the table.

 

“Would the defense like to re-direct?” 

 

The defense lawyer is shaking his head in defeat. There is no winning now, and he seems to know that. “No Ma’am.”

 

“Any questions from the jury?”

 

The judge stays silent for almost a minute, until it becomes clear that there will be no questions. “Mr. Davion, you may be seated.”

 

Vechs is escorted to a seat, the one farthest from Kurt and the policemen stay practically glued to his sides. 

 

“Would the defense like to call another witness?”

 

“No.”

 

“The jury will now take a leave to discuss and come to a consensus.” The judge announces, nodding her head at the jury members, giving them permission to leave the room. “Lawyers are allowed to go to a private room to meet with their clients if they wish. An escort will come and get you, if you choose to leave, once the jury has returned.” The judge finishes, hitting her gavel against the desk.

 

Adam nods to Dakota and Kurt, indicating for them to follow. They go to a small meeting room and take seats around the table. 

 

“I think we’ve got this. Vechs’ story wasn’t convincing at all. None of it quite made sense or fit in with all the evidence against him.” Adam states, sipping at a cup of steaming coffee. 

 

“I can’t believe he tried to pin this all on some guy he didn’t even know was dead.” Dakota sighs, shaking his head sadly. “He’s a pathetic excuse of a man.” His head shoots towards Kurt when he hears a gasp. “Oh… Kurt I’m so sorry….”

 

“No.. It’s fine… you’re right… it’s just a lot to take in… to actually hear.”

 

“Yeah, I know bud.”

 

Adam waits for a few moment before cutting in again. “So the only thing we have left to discuss is visiting rights. I’m not sure what Vechs will want, but as Kurt’s legal guardian, you get to make that call, Dakota.”

 

“Oh… I don’t think I want to allow visits.”

 

“Alright, if you ever change your mind, let me know.” Adam jots something down and signs the paper. “That’s it then. I just need your signature here.” He points to a spot on the paper with a pen. 

 

Dakota nods and signs the paper with his messy cursive. “I’m glad it's over.” He sighs with relief. 

 

“Well, we still have to get the verdict, but I’m glad this case is finally coming to a close too. It’s been going on for too long.”

 

A knock sounds at the door before anyone can say anything else. “Jury is ready to give their verdict.” The guy says before heading back out of the room.

 

“Alright, let’s go do this.”

 

They walk back to the courtroom and take their seats. 

 

The spokesperson of the jury stands. “In the case of Vechs Davion vs Captain Dakota Maclour and Kurt Maclour, we find the defendant….” silence settles over the room, feeling almost suffocating. “Guilty with the charges of first degree degree murder, neglect, child abuse, and child endangerment- sentenced to a lifetime in jail.”

 

Relief flows through Dakota’s body, especially when Kurt collapses against him, hugging him tightly, tears slowly rolling down his pale cheeks. Dakota shakes Adam’s hand firmly, smiling thankfully. After doing a few last things and signing a few papers, he leads Kurt out to his car. 

 

“W-we can go home now, right?” Kurt questions quietly from where he’s sitting in the back. 

 

“Yes, we finally can.” Dakota says with a sigh of relief. 

 

It’s been a long day and he can tell they both need this. They both need to finally go home and just relax. He turned on the radio to give them something to listen to on the drive home. It takes about a half an hour, but they eventually pull up to a cute little blue house on a quiet street. He shuts off the car and glances back to see Kurt fast asleep, his cheek pressed against the window. He laughs quietly and gets out. He’s careful when he opens the car door and unbuckles Kurt, picking him up gently. Kurt almost instantly wraps his arms around Dakota’s neck and presses his face into his shoulder. Dakota’s heart melts at this. 

 

He manages to get the door unlocked and opened without waking Kurt, which really seems like a miracle. Flicking on the lights, he moves towards the couch and sets Kurt down gently before putting blanket over him. He pulls out his phone and orders pizza as he grabs a glass of water, which he practically chugs. On examination of his ruffled clothes, he decides to go ahead and change into something more comfy. He finds a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to slip on. By the time he gets back out to the living room the doorbell is ringing. He pays the pizza guy, giving him a generous tip before moving back to the kitchen to grab two plates and puts two slices of pizza on both.  

 

“D-dakota…?”

 

He turns to see Kurt standing in the doorway looking rumpled and tired. “Hey bud, was just getting us dinner.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just tired is all.”

 

He hands Kurt a plate. “Me too. Why don’t we go watch some tv and just relax.”

 

“I...I’d like that.” 

 

So, they head back into the living room and sit on the couch, Kurt pulling the blanket back over himself. Dakota grabs the remote and turns on the tv. 

 

“Today during the Davion Trail, Vechs Davion was found guilty and sentenced to life in jail.” The reporter says, standing outside of the courthouse. “Oh! And here is Adam Kolder, the prosecutions lawyer. Sir, how would you say the trail went?”

 

Adam looks directly at the camera. “No comment.” And promptly walks away.

 

He flips to another channel. “What did you think of the breakdown we saw from Kurt?” One of the few that are on screen asks. 

 

“It was obviously an emotion day for him, the poor kid.” Another answers sadly. 

 

“Do you think it was all an act?” The third asks quizzically. “Do you think that Vechs’ story was true? Or do you think Captain Maclour has the right story?”

 

“I don’t want to believe Maclour’s story, but Davion’s made no logical sense. It’s just sad to see such an innocent child hurt like this.”

 

He quickly hits the button for his roku, shutting off the continual jabber from one annoying reporter after another. 

 

“I’m sorry. It’s gonna be like this for a while, but it’ll settle eventually.” 

 

Kurt shrugs, biting into his pizza, not looking to comment. 

 

“What do you want to watch?” He tries, eyeing Kurt warily. 

 

“I don’t know… what is there to watch?”

 

“Ummm well, we could try to find a documentary about space.”

 

“They have those?” 

 

He can’t help but laugh. “Of course silly. They have a documentary on just about anything you think of.”

 

“Wow.”

 

He laughs again and ruffles Kurt’s long brown hair. “So I was thinking, tomorrow we’d go out and get your haircut- if you want to of course- and get some new clothes so you can actually, y’know, have some properly fitting clothes.” He rambles, scrolling through a list of movies about space.

 

“I-I’d like that, a lot.” Kurt smiles sheepishly, blue eyes bright with tiredness and an odd calmness. 

 

“Hmm how about this one? It’s supposed to be about nebulas… or something.”

 

“Oh cool!” Kurt beams. “Those are these clouds of dust and gas that are visible at night! They’re supposedly really cool to actually see! But you can’t really see them unless you have a good telescope, but some are visible to the naked eye… well if you’re away from light pollution.” 

 

“I don’t know what any of that means, but I’m glad you found something that makes you happy.”

 

Kurt is practically glowing at this point, his bright blue eyes full of excitement. “I want to learn all about space! Do you know how many different galaxies are out there? There are likely over 200 billion! Can you believe that? It’s insane!”

 

“That is pretty insane.” 

 

“Oh! The movie is starting!”

 

Dakota can only shake his head and laugh at the unyielding eagerness this boy- who once seemed so shy and scared- has. Now that, right there, is insane. He doesn’t understand anything that the voiceover is saying, not one bit, but Kurt is hanging on every word with this amazing sense of knowledge that he just really can’t bring himself to care that he is beyond lost at this point. By the time the movie is over, it’s getting late, which doesn’t seem to register to Kurt.

 

“Can we watch another movie Dakota? Please?” Kurt begs, bright blue, big puppy dog eyes begging silently too.

 

“It’s almost eleven bud, We should head to bed.”

 

“Aww.” Kurt pouts, those big blue puppy dog eyes getting bigger- though it seems rather impossible. 

 

“Nope, time for bed. You’ve gotta get some sleep so we can go shopping tomorrow.”

 

“Fine.” Kurt groans with a giggle. 

 

Dakota laughs, scooping Kurt into his arms, which causes the boy to giggle even more. He carries the giggling boy to his room and flips the light switch, casting a soft yellow light around the room from the blue lamp on the dark oak bedside table. 

 

“I wasn’t really sure what to get for your room, so I kinda guessed?” He states as he sits Kurt down, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. 

 

“Wow…” Kurt mumbles in awe, bright blue eyes wide as they take in the room. 

 

The walls are painted a deep blue- almost black- with constellations and planets painted accurately throughout the whole space, which includes the ceiling. All of the furniture is dark stained oak and black cloth. The floor is also a dark stained oak with a large black rug. The room was dark, but with the soft light from the multiple lamps, it’s just the right amount of light.

 

“I made sure to get the lightbulbs which cause less light pollution… and well, you can kinda see there’s a bit of a theme. I didn’t want to go too overboard, but I dunno, this just felt right?” 

 

Kurt’s bright blue eyes glisten with unshed tears. “I-it’s perfect Dakota… I can’t believe you’d do this for me…” He sounds breathless, in total awe. 

 

Dakota’s heart practically melts at the sight of Kurt looking so shocked and in awe and so happy. “It was nothing.” He insists with dopey smile. 

 

“T-this isn’t nothing… it’s like, everything…” Kurt pauses, looking at the constellations. “Perfect.”

 

“Well I’m glad you think so.”

 

He suddenly has an arm full of Kurt, a mop of brown hair under his chin. “Thank you so much.” Kurt squeaks, tears slowly falling down his pale cheeks. 

 

“He hugs Kurt tightly before pulling back just enough to see his face and whip at the tears. “No need to cry.” He murmurs, brushing hair from his face. 

 

“B-but they’re happy tears.” Kurt counters around a hiccup. 

 

“You’re gonna make me cry too.” He chirps, fighting back his own tears. 

 

“It’s okay to cry Dakota.” He says gently. “It’s okay to be an emotional wreck every now and then.” 

 

A few tears roll down Dakota’s tan cheeks. “You really are a nerd.” He chirps, biting his lip to hold back a lopsided grin as he ruffles Kurt’s hair. “We should probably go to bed bud.”

 

“Okay.” Kurt smiles sheepishly. 

 

“There’s a pair of pajamas in one of the dresser drawers, and the bathroom is down the hall, second door on the left.” 

 

“Thanks Dakota.”

  
“It’s no problem at all.” He winks as he retreats from the room, heading down the hall to his own. 


End file.
